Does He Weep with Me?
by caylender
Summary: On the way home, a turtle stops to observe one's everyday life that not everyone is subjected to. Soon he frequently stops to see her, over and over, just to see her face and comfort her, but someone else seems to be watching...Epilogue is up!
1. Does HE Care?

Well here's a drabble or is it a one shot? I don't know; whichever you prefer. 8)

Disclaimer: While I can not claim ownership of any ninja turtle, any sewer, or any alleyway, I can claim ownership of the rags, Jack, the lullaby, and the no-name teen! Yay!

Rating: Ummm, safe...

8888

As he made his way home to the lair late one Saturday night, he paused at what he saw in an alleyway. Usually he would only stop if he saw a big group of purple dragons or some low life mugging someone, but tonight was an exception.

He looked down from his high and mighty perch to the alleyway below. Being a ninja turtle and all, he thought he knew what a hard time was. He grew up in a sewer! But that night, as he glanced down that rooftop, he saw something that he would never forget, something that reminded him of himself in a way that he could not explain.

_A homeless teenage mother laid her child upon a pile of rags for the night. "Hush, Jack, it's time for bed, hun," she cooed. _

"_I-I'm not s-s-sleepy y-yet!" The three-year-old Jack called._

_The young mom smiled, "But it's time for bed!"_

"_I-If I-I go to b-b-bed th-then who'll k-keep you c-c-company?" Jack inquired._

"_Don't worry, Jackers, I'm fine, but you need to sleep."_

"_If I-I go to s-sl-sleep w-who'll m-m-make you st-stop c-crying?"_

"_Baby, I'm not going to cry."_

_Jack merely continued to gaze at his beloved mother with inquisitive eyes. _

_The young mom did not know what to say to her precious son. She did not even know how he had known of what she did at night. The mom took a breath and sang to her son._

"_Shush-a-bye my sweet._

_The bird sings tweet tweet!_

_I'll be with you tonight._

_I'll keep you within my sight._

_So you should shush-a-bye, honey._

_Why don't you cuddle with a bunny!_

_My promise to you I'll keep!_

_I'll watch you in your sleep."_

_The young mom stopped singing as soon as Jack fell asleep, she bowed her head, and she turned to face the alley wall. There a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Jack did not deserve this life and she had not deserved that the father left her with nothing at her time of need. I should be strong, the mother thought, at least for Jack. I should not be crying._

_A warm hand gently touched her wrist and grabbed on. It was comforting. The teen looked down to see Jack standing next to her, holding her wrist. _

"_Oh Jack," she whispered. _

"_Does G-God c-c-cry with you, t-t-too?"_

_Later as she finally put Jack to bed, she could have sworn that she felt someone's comforting hand on her shoulder, but as she looked up all she felt was the cool fall breeze. While she tried to fall asleep, she then saw a shadow that seemed to leap over the alleyway, but all she wondered was if God really did weep with her._

The ninja silently skulked out of the alleyway and jumped over the alley onto another roof. He wondered how He could stand it. If He had some sort of cruel humor to make someone suffer like that. Or maybe God did cry every night along with the millions suffering. Maybe He really did care. And maybe God was crying along with that teen…and with him.

888

Well, there you have it! Where is IT!? No, not that IT, but there's a drabble thing! Well, I do appreciate any reviews you conjure up so please read and tell me what conclusions you thought up! And may I ask, which turtle do you think that was?


	2. Too polluted to See Beauty

All right, I've decided to continue this fic and so here's the next section. It is a little short.

**Disclaimer:** I own no turtles, but I own the mother and Jack.

Every night…every night, he stopped above that alleyway, just to watch her. He would surreptitiously creep down into the alley and ever so distantly, comfort her by merely placing a hand upon her shoulder. Sometimes he even whispered something encouraging into her ear, but soon as she turned to get a look at him, he disappeared. He was a ninja; he could not be seen by anyone, even her.

He peered over the edge of the rooftop to see the young mother who just finished putting Jack to bed. He felt a small smile creep onto his face; she was sweet.

_The mother lay down next to her son, looking up to the sky. She had to admit, every time she gazed up at the sky, she had a small hope she would see something beautiful. Maybe she would see the northern lights, or a shooting star, a distant planet, a constellation, or even a single star. However, every time she looked up, she was disappointed. She never saw any of those things, not even a star. New York just happened to be too polluted to go stargazing, too polluted to hope. _

_However, something was beginning to happen to her. She could see herself pulling from the depression that set itself upon her three years ago when the father left her. She did not know what caused it, specifically, but there were moments when she felt warm, raw comfort settling onto her. Where it came from, she did not know. Soon as she noticed it, the source vanished, and she was left alone. _

_Tonight as she lay upon her pile of rags, she whispered, asking the heavens above, "Who are you, and why do you do what you do?" Then receiving no answer she turned onto her side and surrendered herself to slumber's clutches. _

The ninja stood in the dark of the alley, behind the mother and child. "I'm just a shadow," He whispered. "Just a shadow."

888

Well, here you go! I do enjoy reviews...Hint Hint ;)


	3. Nightly Visitor

All righty, now here is chapter three. 8) It's another shorter chapter, but I personally like this one.

** Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own any turtles. sniff Leo! sniff Well, you know what they say. Hmm, you don't know what they say? One always longs for what they do not already have.

Enjoy.

8888

The ninja crept down into the alley he knew so well. He smiled at the mother, lying upon the ground. She breathed deeply and rhythmically; she was asleep. There and then, he made a silent vow to watch this girl until she was out of the streets. He made a silent vow to protect her until she was better off.

The ninja watched her sleep; he hoped she was having a good sweet dream. Her delicate features seemed to grow even more beautiful each second as he watched the mother. Her hair seemed to be well kept; the dirt on her face seemed to disappear until all he could see was fair smooth skin. He could imagine her out of this alley, sleeping upon a silk bedspread in a nice, well kept home. He could not help it. Reaching his three-fingered hand out, he gently stroked her cheek.

Suddenly the teen's eyes shot open. "Who's there?" She tentatively stood up. The girl tilted her head ever so slightly to peer at the alley wall closer. She could only make out some red but the rest was dark. Her blue eyes widened with wonder. "Who are you?"

The shadowed red spot disappeared. She could now make out nothing by the wall. Her eyes searched franticly, but they heeded no avail. Backing up slightly so she stood next to a sleeping form of Jack, she still saw nothing. "Where did you leave to?"

Then a metal clank alerted her to the dumpster at the back of the alley. Now sitting upon the old dumpster was a frayed red blanket. She cautiously stepped over to it and picked the blanket up. Upon closer examination, she noticed it had some stitched, faded, lettering at the corner. 'Raphie'

Who is this 'Raphie'? She thought, but seeing no answer, she gently walked back to Jack. The night's visitor, this 'Raphie', was nowhere to be seen.

888

I do enjoy reviews. 8) The next chapter will focus on a certain ninja...


	4. Families: Clan or Surrogate

All right, here's more! I was originally going to divide these two apart. However, I feel that they go way better together.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any teenage mutant ninja turtles, but I do have a pet rabbit named Julie! I'm sure she could be considered a ninja...or not.

Enjoy...**  
**

**888888 **

The ninja hurried back to the lair. Leo lately had started to become suspicious. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, but he was sure that Leo would not see it that way. In fact, he doubted that anyone would understand his fascination with the girl, a girl whose name he did not even know.

He sighed. It wasn't like he understood it, himself. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed so innocent, so good. She surely did not deserve to be on the streets.

He finally reached the lair's entrance and entered. Ha, he thought. Everyone's sleepin'. At least Leo won't be able to give me a hard time about how late it is.

He started to head to his room, but before he reached his destination, Leo's voice stopped him. "Raphael, where were you?"

Raph rolled his eyes. Leo using full names usually was not a good sign. "I was nowhere, Leo**nardo**." Raph replied, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the last syllable of Leo's name.

Leo sighed exasperatedly and rolled his brown eyes. He could not stand it when someone lied to him, and they both knew that they were lying. "Raph, you missed the training run tonight. You must have been somewhere."

"I dropped by my man, Casey's."

"Really," Leo responded.

Uh, oh, Raph thought. Leo must know something I don't. Raph rolled his eyes again, looking quite nonchalant and said, "Yea' Leo, I was."

Leo scowled. How stupid did Raph think he was? "Really? Casey called a while ago looking for you."

Crap. Nice one, Casey.

"Seriously Raph, what have you been doing?"

Raph shrugged. "I've been doin' nothin', Leo. Would ya' like me ta' say it again?"

Leo scowled at his red clad brother and watched his retreating form disappear into his room. I will find out what you're up to, Raph, Leo thought.

Sighing, Leo trudged to his room to catch at least a little bit of sleep. However, when it came to the actual contact with his bed, Leo did not get very far for sitting on his bed was Mikey and Don.

"I see that our dear brother has benevolently decided to grace us by finally showing up tonight."

Leo scoffed. "Yeah, that was so polite of him."

"What do ya' think he's doing, Leo?" Mikey asked.

Leo shook his blue clad head. "I'm not sure. He could be doing anything."

"You know, I have a few theories." Don informed them. He peered at them, making out his two brothers through the darkened room. He continued once he saw that he had their full-undivided attention. "Well, he could be up to his usual Raph-ness, just beating up thugs and protecting the people of New York."

"No…" Leo thought aloud.

"Doubt it!" Mike chirped.

Don shrugged. "Alright then." His eyes darkened. "What if he took up the Nightwatcher again?"

"Nah, he wouldn't…" Leo said, but then he thought of it for a little bit. "Raph wouldn't…"

Mikey rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, as you know dudes, it may seem improbable, but it is always possible."

Don and Leo stared at him. Finally, Leo said, "No, I don't think he took up his Nightwatcher helmet again."

Good 'cause I'm not, Raph thought to himself as he listened to every word his brothers said about him.

**888888**

"Come on Jack," the young mom said. She bent down and picked up her son. The teen had heard from someone that a man was giving out some warm clothing at the junkyard so that was where she and Jack were now.

"And that is my theory on how the bird droppings are removed," An African American man finished telling two homeless men.

"That's nasty," One homeless man told the other.

"Yep"

"Now my child, what is your name?" The African American man asked her.

The teen hesitated before answering, "Bliss and this is Jack."

The man smiled warmly. "I am the Professor. You must have come for the extra clothing."

Bliss smiled in return and set Jack down. "Yes, I have."

An elderly woman walked over to where the professor and Bliss stood with Jack and smiled. "Can I hold your son?"

Bliss glanced at Professor and nodded. "Sure"

"Let's see what we can find for you and your son," Professor suggested then he added, "Ms. Kathryn will take good care of Jack."

Bliss nodded her assent, and she turned to follow the Professor.

After picking out two hats and a pair of mismatched gloves, she could not stop thanking the Professor. "Thank you, these will help us so much!"

"It is no problem, young Bliss. Thank you for putting these items to good use," he replied, smiling. "May I ask how a young girl like you needs these clothes?"

Bliss smiled grimly. "It all comes down to complications and bad judging of character." She shrugged. "The details aren't something I want to get into today."

The Professor nodded. "I understand, Bliss."

"Well, thanks again, but we really need to get home now." Bliss said as she picked Jack up.

"Remember Bliss, if you ever need help, come here and you will receive it. You now have a family of some sort to rely on and confide in."

**888888**

I enjoy reviews!


	5. Revealing Dreaming

Yay! Here's more!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own the turtles...or purple dragons...however I do in fact own this lovely bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough. YUMMY!

Please enjoy!

**888 **

Raphael watched them from his perch above. He studied the scene below him, diligently. However, unknown by him, someone else, hidden in the shadows, happened to be watching also.

"Night Jackers," Bliss cooed.

"N-night m-mom," Jack yawned. It was barely five minutes before he fell asleep.

Bliss sighed. The trip to the junk yard really took a lot out of him. However, she had to smile. They now had some hats and gloves to keep warm and not to mention, a job opportunity.

Bliss stretched out on her makeshift bed. The moonlight fell down in curtains onto her face. Her bright blue eyes peered aimlessly around, filled with wonder in her muse. On their way home from the junk yard, she stopped at a newspaper office to drop off an application. She supposed that there was a good chance that she would not get the job, but maybe there was a chance that she could.

Bliss's head was swirling with many thoughts that were jumbling together as she fell into a fretful slumber. There were thoughts of the professor's words of kindness, thoughts of turning in the application, thoughts of giving Jack a better life, but some how some unwanted thoughts also submerged. They were thoughts of Jack's father, very unwanted thoughts.

Bliss dreamed of a time long ago. She dreamed of a time where she had a roof above her head, where she had a job and someone to provide for her, where she was just pregnant with Jack.

"_What?" He screamed at her. His gray eyes were ablaze with merciless fury. A large tattoo of a dragon was upon his arm. "How dare you! It's as if I don't already have enough to do. Yet however, you seem to have a fantasy that I could just support you, myself, and another hungry little brat!" The man paused and shook with his furry. "Dang it! How could you do this?"_

_The teen that he was yelling at looked up; her blue eyes were filled with an entirely different anger, a justified one. "Oh, so it wouldn't happen to be your fault at all? You being the father?" _

"_Bliss," the man said warningly. "Don't you dare talk to me like that."_

"_No, this baby is not a problem therefore he's nobody's fault." Bliss looked away. She felt betrayed that he felt like this. "I thought you would understand that."_

"_Understand?__**Understand? **__Why on earth?" _

_Bliss closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's like you're just as immature as you always been."_

_Bliss concentrated on a floorboard. Why did he always do this? Every time he seemed to get better, there he was throwing it all away again, right at her. Every time he seemed to love her back, he shredded his love before her eyes, sending her already wounded heart away in slivers. He never understood her and sometimes he could be down right abusive to her. Furthermore, now she would have a baby and if he would not help her take care of him, she would be better off leaving. _

"_I am practical. I can't support a baby!" The man, her love, thundered. He looked at Bliss as though he did not recognize her._

_Bliss looked up at the man. Her eyes were pits of smoldering pits of fire, deadly, lethal, and annoyed. What a lie. "Yeah, you could support him, but you won't because it's not in your perfect little picture! Will you stop lying to me? Stop giving me stupid excuses because __**I'm sure we're both afraid**__!" _

_Never expecting what would come next, she was startled to feel a stinging pain flame up across her face. He slapped her. That was the final straw. _

_As she left that night, she knew that it would not be the last time she saw him. She would see him every March on the fourth to be more specific. March fourth was the night on which she left.._

Raphael slipped down and kneeled next to her slumberous form. He gently whispered to her, making his rough Brooklyn accent soothing. Bliss stayed sleeping; fortunately, her dreaming took on a more sympathetic trend.

Each time her old love visited her, he pleaded her to come back with him. He told her how even more pretty she grew with each time he saw her. He always wished to see Jack. As he said, he was just curious. However, for Jack's own safety, she refused. He would always comment on how she didn't deserve to be living under so many less then desirable conditions. He would always grow angry at her stubbornness. The visit would always result in more colors than there were before.

She never left with him because he was what he was, her old love. She no longer loved him. She no longer looked at him as though he could do no wrong. They came in a package, Jack and her. It was too bad that he only really wanted her because there was only a two for one deal going on here.

Raph stood up; he decided to head back home. He silently stretched and compassionately looked at that face he knew very well. After a whispered goodnight, he started towards the lair. However, it was when he reached the sewers that he noticed something was following him.

Raphael swung around to face the shadowed silhouette. His sai glinted at his sides. Raph raised his sai and got ready to charge.

"Raph"

Raph stopped dead in his tracks, and he emitted a low growl. What_ luck_. "Leo, what are ya' doin', here? Ya' followin' me now?"

Leo stepped out of the shadows into the light. He wore a grim expression. His eyes narrowed on Raph's in a fierce look of misunderstood betrayal. Leo did not fully understand what he had just witnessed. However, would that stop Leo from passing silent judgment?

**888**

Well, I must say that I do have an "oh so soft spot" for reviews. Hm, I am of course just pointing that out for...no reason at all...or maybe not! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll give you virtual chocolate chip cookie dough!


	6. Darn Those Baby Blues!

Well, here's the next chapter. It is shorter then the last, but I couldn't combine it with the next one because it wouldn't flow right.

Disclaimer: Though I do not own the turtles, I promise I will share them!

Enjoy...

**888**

The turtles' lair was usually quiet around this time of night. That is **usually**. However, this particular night inside the turtles' very own dojo, it was certainly not the least bit quiet.

"What were you doing, Raph?" Leo screamed. He was furious now, no beyond furious.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Leo. I didn't do nothing. It's not a big deal," Raph said, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing! That's what you consider nothing?"

Raph was starting to become a little ticked now, but compared with Leo, Raph seemed quite calm. Which was odd since it usually was the complete opposite. He was sure that he would see steam burst out of Leo's head soon. And was he actually grinding his teeth?

"God, Raphael! What if she woke up and saw a giant turtle above her? How well do you think that would have gone over? Do you ever think?" Leo paced back and forth before Raph, fuming. Then all of a sudden, his eyes grew wide as he considered something else. "Have you actually shown yourself to her? Do you think that this is some type of game? You were risking our family's safety. And you risked it all for some girl who wouldn't even care about you-"

"She's never seen me, oh Fearless One," Raph snapped back. She would care. He was sure of it. As far as Raph was concerned, Leo didn't know anything about this, but then he usually didn't know anything about anything.

"You're not going to go back there and see her. Got it, Raph?" Leo said in his commanding leader voice. "That would just put this family into more danger." Leo concluded in a matter of fact tone. "Got it?"

"Shut up, Leo! You're not the boss of me. If you really want to protect this family, Leonardo, why don't you stop seeing Karai?" Raph spat back, and he defiantly stomped out of the dojo. Leo continued to just stand there in the dojo, looking at his younger brother through cross eyes. As far as Leo was concerned, Raphael didn't know anything. This whole thing would just back fire on Raph, and Leo would just have to clean up after his younger brother. Raph didn't know anything about this girl.

"Stupid Leo," Raph muttered to himself. "He thinks he knows everthin', but he doesn't. He's wrong 'bout her. He's never right."

"Raph!"

Raphael ignored Mikey. Stupid Mike, how dare he call after him, and was he actually following him?

"Raphie!"

Raph rolled his eyes to himself.

Mikey caught up to him. "Raph, don't leave." His bright blue eyes were wide. "Leo's just angry. Don't listen to him! Pleeease stay." Mikey tried his puppy dog pout on him.

"Go away, Mike," Raph grunted. He heard his baby brother stop behind him, and he could almost feel Michelangelo's hurt look on his retreating shell.

Raph reached the lair's exit and stopped,darn those eyes. "Mike," Raph started, but before he could call his little brother, Mikey appeared by his side.

"Yes, bro?" He asked happily.

Raph rolled his eyes. He wondered what would happen to his eyes if he kept rolling them so often. "Look, I'm not mad at you. I'm just goin' ta go out. 'kay?"

Mike nodded so hard that his head resembled one of those bobble head dolls.

"See ya," Raph gruffly said and disappeared out the entrance. He decided to head over to Casey's. He honestly didn't care what Leo thought, but Mikey was just a different story. Deep down he had a soft spot for him. Mike may drive him insane sometimes, but he could be so…Mikey-ish, so innocent. It made him feel very guilty_. **Darn those baby blues**._

"God, what are we going to do with him?" Leo asked no one in particular, and the no one happened to be Mikey in this case who was to be hovering around in search for something better to do.

"Well, Leo, maybe you were being a tad bit to harsh on him. I mean situations like this need to be handled delicately," Mikey replied, wisely.

"Yeah but-" Leo started but then ended up doing a double take at his baby brother. "Mikey, **he** should be respecting **my** leadership-" Leo stopped in the middle of his lecture when he saw his little brother's puppy dog pout. "Yeah, maybe you're right…" Mikey's right? That had to be a first. Leo couldn't help but think it. _**Darn those baby blues**_!

**888 **

Hm, I do love reviews...


	7. It's him

Here's the next update! Thanks everyone for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I own no turtles, but I do happen to own Bliss and Jack.

Enjoy.

**888 **

Bliss walked out of the junk yard. She was heading to the newspaper office for an interview so Ms Kathryn was watching Jack. It turned out that Mr. Rivers, the editor of the newspaper that Bliss applied to, was so impressed with the articles Bliss turned in that he requested to meet with her in person. Bliss in turn was thrilled. Maybe she would be able to work something out and get the job.

As Bliss stepped into her destination, a whole new essence surrounded her. The newspaper office was bustling with writers weaving in and out of desks holding bits of papers, yelling for stories or for someone to get coffee. Bliss instantly loved it.

"Do you have that article on the on 83 street burglary, Watson?" A man with ink splattered across his nose shouted in a harassed voice.

A woman with curly brown hair and an arm load of papers rolled her eyes. "Are you serious, Andrew? I put that on your desk an hour ago!"

"S'cuse me, ma'am. Are you the one Rivers is interviewing?" An older man with neat graying hair asked Bliss.

Bliss smiled nervously at the man. "Yes, sir."

"All right, follow me then." The man said, not returning the smile. Bliss followed him through the chaotic halls where bits of papers flew down from all sides to a little door with translucent glass on the other side of the room.

"Knock before you go in," the man briefly informed her before turning away to go back the way they came. Bliss took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come on in!" The voice of Mr. Rivers boomed.

Mr. Rivers smiled at Bliss when she stepped into his office as he hung up his phone. "Well, you must be Bliss."

Bliss nodded. "Yes, I am."

Mr. Rivers was a middle-aged man whose brown hair was just beginning to gray. He spoke with a southern accent and had soft, kind hazel eyes. He was the kind of man who hired hard working, honest workers despite where they came from.

"I read over your application, and I was really impressed with the three articles you wrote," he said with a smile that radiated through his eyes.

Bliss smiled in return. "Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem, I like to tribute pieces which deserve the praise." Bliss felt her smile grow wider. She was more than pleased; she was flattered.

"I am interested in printing one of your articles on the front page of Sunday's paper and hiring you in a permanent position," Mr. Rivers said in an all business tone.

Bliss blinked. This had to be one of the most surreal moments of her life. "Sir, I would be honored."

"Well, that's great. We need another writer of our human interests' column."

Later as Bliss walked down the sidewalk, she mused over everything in her head. Mr. Rivers not only gave her the job, but he also offered her housing in the apartment above the office. It was decided that Jack and she would move in the following day.

Bliss was so caught up in what just occurred that she stopped in a convenience store and bought Jack a candy bar to celebrate. As Bliss walked to the store's exit, she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked out the window on the exit door. A pool of fear filled her. Walking down the sidewalk was him, Jack's father.

Bliss turned away from the doors, trying to control her rising panic. She slowly turned around again. He was gone.

**888 **

I do enjoy reviews very much!


	8. Too Harsh?

Here's the next chapter. It is shorter, but it's necessary to set up the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the ninja turtles.

**888**

In the dojo, Leonardo closed his eyes and began to relax his mind, but something kept bothering him. Maybe he **was** too harsh on Raphael... Maybe he should have been more understanding as Mikey had suggested…

Leo shook his head. It was a little weird to think about heeding a suggestion that was brought forth by Mikey. Besides, he shouldn't worry about this right now. What he should really do is practice that new move Master Splinter showed him earlier.

Leo pulled his katana out and settled into his first stance. He slid his right foot forward into the next stance and fluidly swung his weapons out in front of him. Did Raph even do anything wrong? Leo wondered to himself. If he did not show himself, did he put their family in danger? Leo silently rebuked himself. He should be training, and besides, Raph did put their family in danger.

Once again, he started in the first stance, and then he closed his eyes. Leo opened his eyes and took off out the dojo. There was something he had to know.

**888**

_A grim smile played his lips as he strutted down the sidewalk. His fingers caressed a shiny metal inside of his pocket. His gray eyes reflected cold light._

Sighing, Leo forced his eyes away from the side of the street and continued on his way. He was, against his better judgment, going to visit this girl.

Leo frowned as he crouched down to look into the alleyway. He wondered vaguely where the girl was, but when he saw her, he felt his heart soften slightly.

"_It's going to be all right, honey…more than all right," Bliss whispered to her son. She picked Jack up and held him close. Jack snuggled closer to his mother._

Standing up, Leo turned around to go home, leaving behind what he just saw.

**888**

Bliss set Jack down and buttoned his coat up.

"D-d-d-d…" Jack stammered.

Bliss frowned. "What Jack?"

"Da-d-d-da-" Jack continued with an important look on his small face.

Bliss straightened his coat, puzzling over what he was tying to say. She usually could tell so much more easily.

"D-d-d-da-da…" Jack stopped trying to speak for a moment.

"What is it?"

Jack pointed to the mouth of the alley. "Da-da-da-ba-bad."

Bliss frowned. She turned around to look. It was bad, very bad indeed.


	9. I Can Fix That

Well, I can't leave you on a cliffie for too long...I must be going soft, but I suppose that's not too bad because I do like marshmallows. 

**Disclaimer: **So apparently I actually don't own the turtles. Sad, I know. You know I do own several Leonardo action figures. Isn't that tons of fun? Well, I suppose I can play with them for now...

Please enjoy...

**888**

A soft rain started to descend on New York City. People hurried to get out of the rain, leaving the streets almost deserted at certain places. 

Bliss's eyes widened when she looked at the alley's mouth. Her hands trembled, and shivers shot down her spine. 

Jack's father smirked at her. "Did you miss me, babe?"

"Not really," she whispered. Her eyes darted to the alley wall next to her where a large cardboard box sat. "Jack," she whispered, picking him up and hiding him in the box, "stay there." She looked up again to see him walking towards her. At least he didn't seem to see Jack.

"Aw, baby, you look gorgeous. I could just kiss you," he said smiling. "Where's that kid of ours? You two should come back home with me."

Bliss shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Come on Bliss, we could be a family. I'm sure you missed me; I'm a hard guy to resist."

Bliss subtlety took a step back. "And oddly, I'm not having much trouble. Am I, Mitch?"

His gray eyes narrowed. "Jeez, I forgot how stubborn you were. Come on."

"I'm not going."

Mitch advanced forward. His hand brushed down her cheek. "That's something that must be fixed." His hand went from softly caressing to a hard slap. 

Bliss backed up as far as she could. She was right up against the dumpster now. Of course, there he was walking the few feet to her. Bliss lashed out and punched him on his precious, pretty, little nose. 

He grabbed both her arms in one of his hands, his fingers rubbing little circles upon her wrists. The gray of his eyes seemed� to pierce through her very soul.� They knew everything that made the quintessence of her. They knew every comfort, every pain, every secret, although, most pains left him at fault.

Bliss squirmed. She had to get away from him. Bliss's leg shot out from under her and kicked him in his sensitive area.

Mitch's gray eyes watered with pain, but he didn't let go. Instead, he shoved her into the alley wall, punched her in her nose, and hit her on the back of her head with something hard. She screamed.

His eyes burned. Tears gently flowed down his face. "I can fix what's wrong…"

The rain was now pouring down. Blood mixed with the water and the filth as she lay crumpled on the ground. Surely, Bliss thought, it's trying to cover us up...Cover him up...Wash away that filth…

She watched as his lips moved slowly, delicately while he accentuated every word with care. "'Cause baby, I have the remedy right here." He pulled a gun out and pointed it at her, aiming at her heart.

**888**

"Shell Leo, ya' keepin' tabs on me now?" Raph scoffed as he saw Leo.� 

Raph did make it difficult, no matter what it was ever about. He always seemed to make things worse. "No, I wanted to talk to you."

Raph raised a red bandanna covered eye ridge. "Now, do I get another wonderful lecture 'bout how life's always better when ya' lead? Oh shell, I feel so honored righ' now. I'm tickled pink, Fearless"

Leo made a face as if he tasted something bitter...like Raph's cooking. "No Raph, I wanted to tell you that… I might have been wrong before...a little harsh…And I'm sorry."

Raph looked away. Now he was surprised and a little guilty too. 

A soft rain started to patter on the rooftop. "It's okay, Leo. I forgive ya'." 

Leo smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't worry 'bout it, bro," Raph said, embarrassedly. 

"Let's go home, Raph," Leo said.

A scream echoed from the distance. Both looked in the direction in came from.

Raph frowned. "That can't be any good." 

**888**

Well, there you go! I can leave you another cliffie! Woot! I must say...I am rather fond of those wondrous reviews... (Hint hint)**  
**


	10. Did You See?

Here's the last chapter. I still have the epilogue left. 8D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TMNT. Jack, Mitch, and Bliss are mine!

**888**

Is it selfish to wish to live longer? To not to die? Bliss watched the pistol in Mitch's hand waver as he contemplated where to aim. The pistol settled on her head. Bliss closed her eyes and braced herself for the final bang of the gun, but she heard something else instead.

"M-mama!"

Bliss's eyes shot open. No Jack, she thought. Stay there and hide. Be safe.

Mitch frowned and then grinned as he realized what the little voice really was. "Mama is busy. Come to daddy now."

"NO!" Bliss screamed. She lunged forward to hit him, bite him, scratch him, or even kill him. She would do whatever it would take. 

Mitch grinned. He quickly snatched a piece of metal pole from the ground and swung, sending stars before her eyes. Then he pulled Bliss up and pushed her against the wall. The gun was at her temple. "I'll tell you what. After I take care of you, I can be Jack's father again. Doesn't that sound great? We can do all the bonding crap with each other."

"You-you," Bliss stuttered. Her head was swirling from that last hit.

"You know it didn't have to be this way. Everything could've been better…" 

The safety clicked off.

All of a sudden she was falling. Bliss closed her eyes. Concrete bit into her knees and hands. Bliss opened her eyes and saw a large shadowed shape standing above her. She tried to squint, but the rain and some blood from her wound obscured her vision. 

Unconsciousness started to call her to its sleepy depths... Mitch was lying a few feet away. She couldn't give in yet. Now was not the time. 

Then she felt a small figure holding her side. It was all right now. She felt something touch her forehead. Then all was distant.

**888**

Raph's beak lifted up from the girl's head after he left a small kiss. Leo beckoned to Raph. Moreover, Raph actually complied and followed Leo onto a rooftop. The police were now on their way. They would take care of everything else and get the credit. That was their routine by now.

Raph watched Leo as he looked up. Leo didn't have to comment on what had happened. Somehow, he saw something similar to what Raph had been seeing all along. 

The rain was letting now. It was finally clear…in many ways.

The moon peeked out, greeting the evening. The clouds gradually reseated, and the stars were visible. Raph gazed up; he could see the little dipper. This night, the sky cleared exceptionally. It wasn't to polluted to see for once.

**888**

Jack hugged his mother. To him, this night hadn't been any different from others. His mom was just tired, and now she was just sleeping.

"M-m-mom," Jack whispered, and he yawned. "D-d-did y-you see, m-mama? G-god does c-c-cry with you. H-h-he's so s-s-sad that e-e-everything's wet n-now." 

Jack snuggled his head into his mom's side. "H-he sent g-g-green angels for u-us."

**888**

Thank you everyone for reviewing; you're all awesome!**  
**


	11. Till We Meet: Epilogue

I'm really sorry that the epilogue is so late, but school has been such a killer lately. (Eck, I had to write a horribly long English speech!) But anywho, here it is at last.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ninja turtles, but I do own Bliss, Jack, and Mitch!

**888**

_Epilogue_

The police arrived five minutes after Leo and Raph left the alleyway. They were puzzled to see such an odd scene. Mitch was merely knocked out with his wrists and legs tied. His pistol was lying a few feet in front of Bliss who was bruised and battered with severe head wounds. A small sleeping form of Jack cuddled against Bliss's side.

After seeing to Bliss's departure in an ambulance, one of the officers shook his head befuddled. "Someone did our job again. The vigilante will get killed one of these days…"

The city of New York sent Mitch to prison for crimes that included: vandalism, assault, theft, attempted premeditated murder, and so on. As one officer put it, "he'll be there for quite some time…" The officers were practically giddy that they could put one of the purple dragon gang members behind bars…

**888**

_(A few weeks later)_

A page of a man's newspaper escaped from his grasp. It fluttered gently down until a gust of wind swept it off along with a few leaves and the man's hat.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" The man exclaimed. His eyes trailed his hat's path, although he did not seem that upset for that hat was one he received for his birthday, and he did rather detest it. The page of the newspaper however was far gone by then, and the man had looked forward to reading the article in the _Human Interest Column _by the new writer.

**888**

The four ninja brothers were out on a training run when Mikey's yelp stopped them all in their tracks.

"Get it off of me!" He screamed. "Oh shell, help!" Mikey flung a newspaper page out of his face. "Wow," he said grinning sheepishly, "Woops."

Leo rolled his eyes while Raphael sniggered. Raph reached out and snatched the page before it could blow away even further. There was something on it that caught his eye. He scanned the page and a secretive smile fitted his beak. There it was…her newest article, _My Way Back out of the Alley_ by Bliss Stanzas.

_How does one begin to enter the society that shunned you for so long?_..._How can you be sure you will be safe from all of your past?_..._ Who could possibly care about you now?_..._Can you finally escape from the alleyway and begin a better life?_..._Life will not be instantly perfect and easy, but you can get your life back. In my case, all I needed was a little help from a perfect angel…_

Raph grinned sheepishly. A perfect angel? **Perfect angel**? He found that quite amusing. As far as he could tell, he was no** perfect** angel, not even an angel.

"Hey Raph, what are you so interested in?" Don asked.

"Nothing," Raph replied quickly.

Mikey grabbed the newspaper out of Raph's grasp. "Oh, I think I know what this is about, Raphie."

Mike turned to Don. "It's the chick who Leo and Raph were fighting about! She must've been really hot!"

Don grabbed the article from Mikey.

Raph grinned in spite of himself. Darn that Mikey charm!"You know shell for brains, you're right 'bout that one. She's a total babe."

"Raph, she wouldn't be talking about you here when she mentions an _angel_? Now would she?" Don teasingly asked.

"Technically, it's writin'," Raph said, looking away.

Don read to his brothers, "_I do not know what I would have done with out this mysterious being. He was a faint whisper, the wind in my hair, a soft touch on my cheek, a provider, a silent bystander, a shadow, a protector, and forevermore a hero. I do not know who he is only that I will forever be in his debt._"

Raph glanced away sheepishly. She didn't owe him anything. She saved him as much as he saved her. They were both in each other's debt for some reason or another.

Raph stared into an alley below he and his brothers, and he imagined that it was hers. "I'll still look after ya'," he whispered and with a concluding nod said, "…'till I see ya' again."

**888**

I hope you enjoyed it now that it's finally finished! I enjoy reviews! ...Please kind sirs and sweet madams, a review for the birthday girl (that's me!)?


End file.
